


Let's put some light in this darkness

by jetcaT



Series: Barely [4]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetcaT/pseuds/jetcaT
Summary: "your human." He shifted in his seat forward to lean on his desk. two hands holding each other where he rest his own chin. He's mocking her, showing interest the way a human does when they're gossiping."what human?" she responded, an uncontrolled growl was hinted, almost like a warning to choose his next words carefully.a smile formed in Lawrence's lips. "oh right, not anymore. the vampire. the one you brought some years ago."





	Let's put some light in this darkness

**Author's Note:**

> here's some angsty, bad ass scene

"well, what do we have here?" Lawrence stared at the strands of silver that entered the room. It stood out, completely visible despite the room being so dim.

"My spear. it's always a pleasure to have you visit me."

"it's always been mine to be at your presence" the girl replied. mirroring the formality that the older man greeted her with.

Corin noticed how far the room she was in from the party. If she was human, she would be able to hear just a faint sound of the music that was masking all the conversations in the ball room, but she wasn't, so she could still keep tabs on the situation downstairs.

"To what do I owe a part of your time?" Lawrence sat behind his desk. His eyes fully keeping track of the girl in front of him that's currently walking towards the bookshelves in his office. He kept silent, waiting for an answer that took its time.

"You've always had the most fascinating books" Corin murmured, dragging her fingers across the books in front of her and grabbed what seemed to be the most engaging out of the bunch. "all kinds of information are here. us, fairies, ghosts, werewolves-"

"-humans" the man cut the list off with content and was amused as Corin seemed to be stunned for a split-second by what he just said.

"yes, humans."

"ahh. the most interesting of them all"

"well, they must be, given they're out there living way better than all of us. life as it should be."

"but not soon" Lawrence quickly retorted. too quickly for Corin's taste.

The room was silent for a moment. Corin kept on turning the pages slowly, as if she was currently immersed in the most entertaining book in the world. to be fair, otters are interesting and she'd rather know more of them than hear the man babble about his great plans. she's leaning against the wall with the curtains almost wrapping her up, keeping herself busy, trying not to show any sign of being disturbed by what the man just implied. but something about Lawrence's next words made her ears ring.

"your human." He shifted in his seat forward to lean on his desk. two hands holding each other where he rest his own chin. He's mocking her, showing interest the way a human does when they're gossiping.

"what human?" she responded, an uncontrolled growl was hinted, almost like a warning to choose his next words carefully.

a smile formed in Lawrence's lips. "oh right, not anymore. the vampire. the one you brought some years ago." He was teasing her. Intentionally trying to rile up the girl who is still wearing a blank face.

 _'June'_ she thought. Her hand tightened its hold on the book. She was sure that it would form a clenched fist if she wasn't holding anything, but there's a facade to be kept, and intent to be hidden.

"I saw her, on that ball, with my student" Lawrence added. each phrase with added stress. each with added pain for Corin, which wasn't visible to anyone. Not even to the one who inflicted it.

"I've always thought she was your partner. but I guess, she was just an acquaintance. A convenient company. Just fitting for strong vampires like us. just keeping things close and getting rid of it when it's of no use. I was beginning to worry that you've been tamed"

the cockiness in his voice wasn't missed by Corin. actually, it was as if it was the only thing that she can hear. the irritation is building up inside of her, and it takes a lot of her strength to keep it at bay.

Corin closed the book, loud enough for it to have a faint echo inside the room. at the same time, she closed her eyes and sighed for a second.

as she contained herself, she turned around and put the book down on the counter. With her now free hands, she grabbed the curtains and opened it as wide as she can. The moonlight brightened the room, just enough for Lawrence to have a clear view of the girl.

Corin basked in it and her pale skin seemed to glow. her silver hair added to the shine, it almost twinkled.

Lawrence was caught by the view. Anyone would appreciate it, and even he is capable of being in awe of such beauty.

As he was staring at her, still waiting for an answer, Corin looked back with a smile. It was a smile that no one can define. it was an empty smile, and most times, he thought, emptiness is quite threatening.

"I don't think I saw you at the party." Corin smirked knowing that lawrence was quite stunned by her for a moment. She needed him to feel that way. She needed to show him that she's in control.

Lawrence brushed it off and tried to respond with the same confidence that he had earlier.

"well, you know. just walked through there, grabbing some drinks. you know they bring out the freshest and youngest during these times"

"you should come back down." she suggested, her voice provoking the man. "Seth, your protege, is the guest of honor, the same as me."

She grabbed the book on the counter, and put up a sly smile. "It's quite unusual that you didn't take the stage tonight, given that you always find ways to show off. especially with this opportunity." Corin remarked as she walked towards the table in front of Lawrence, the innocence in her voice almost masked the underlying attack, although, it was too direct to miss.

The insult didn't go over the man's head, of course. the sweet delivery even adding weight to it.

"Well, i figured that you young ones should be in the spotlight tonight. I didn't want to cast a shadow on my student"

"But I did it anyways. oops?" Corin put up her hand to cover her mouth as if to show guilt. " i didnt mean to. sorry?" she shrugged, not really meaning the apology. "you know i hate it when they make me the center of attention. so, I figured I'd step back for a while, give him his time to shine" Corin added, emphasizing her words, not even being subtle in the brag.

She placed the book on the table and was satisfied when she saw that the monster in front of her cannot keep the proud smile that he had before she spoke. It wasn't a part of her agenda to piss off Lawrence, but it's always a pleasure to stomp on his precious pride.

Her only goal when she went up to visit the man was to check if he is doing anything shady while he was absent from the gathering, and to know if he knew something about June's transformation, and she's spoken to him enough to confirm her suspicions.

she decided that it's not the time to confront him. there is something more important to her that she'd rather spend her time on than arguing. its not the time to start a fight. not now. not when June is just one set of stairs away.

"this is a good read," she says tapping the book. " but I have a party to look over and more people to meet, although I'm sure my spot is reserved." a sweet smile flashed across her face.

"I'm really glad I got to spend time with you. it would be great if i see you downstairs " Corin started walking towards the door.

Lawrence followed the girl with dagger eyes and clenched jaw. he feels his pride being stepped on with with every echo of the girl's stride, which came to a sudden stop just as she was exiting the room. He tried to mirror Corin's wide smile as she looked back at him.

"by the way, she was never mine. no one owns her. the same way that no one owns me." Corin leaned on the door, adding emphasis to every word she's saying.

"you know I'm the spear that could and would cut anything or anyone that stands in the way." she turned her back to him once again.

"even the Laws can't control me"

Corin walked away, finally expressing the frustration and determination on her face, leaving the furious vampire alone in the moonlit room.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> here it is! i hope you forgive me if i have any typos and grammatical mistakes. give some feedback if you liked it or not!


End file.
